Right or Wrong?
by Neheigh Fluffydoodle
Summary: When discord appears due to certain relationships, how will the new roses cope? What Will the new Rosa Chinensis, Yumi do when left alone without her beloved Onee-sama to help guide the Yamayurikai? how can anyone truly tell another person what is right and what is wrong? and will love truly conquer all? (Two-shot)
1. Chapter 1

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect, this piece is not beta'd .**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**Well I thought if I'm going to do my crossover happily I needed a little time writing my new characters! so here is another one shot.**

**Warning may be OOC and follows my own storyline a little, **

**but forgive me I'm new to writing MariMite :)**

**I have also borrowed two characters from the fandom I write most for my own purposes**

**Mogami Kyoko and Kotonami Kanae all rights reserved to Skip Beat! and Nakamura-sensei. **

** }~~~~ }~~~~ }~~~~**

**Enjoy.**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own MariMite.**

* * *

Yumi couldn't help but sigh, it had been a long day. Saying that it had been a long week!

The fact it was only her fourth week as Rosa Chinensis and running the Yamayurikai Council without the help of her beloved Onee-sama was already lowering her spirits slightly and with the latest problem that had arisen once again Yumi wondered if perhaps she wasn't the right person for the job.

"Gokigenyo Rosa Chinensis." a group of second year students greeted her as she smiled politely back.

"Gokigenyo, be careful on your way home." The warm smiles they gave her made the gloom that Yumi had been feeling lesen slightly as she thought back to the meeting earlier that morning.

* * *

It was only when the en boutons arrived that the three rose's, the Yellow Rose Yoshino Shimazu also known as Rosa Foetida. The white rose, Shimako Toudou also known as Rosa Gigantea and Yumi Fukuzawa herself who was the Red rose or Rosa Chinensis found out about a very large and very serious situation.

"Onee-sama." Nana Arima called softly as she, Toukou Matsudaira and Noriko Nijou entered the room together, Yumi looked up as did the other roses wondering if the girls had come together or had simply met along the way, the Roses had been given the morning class of the day off to sort through the information the faculty had given them for future events and activities it was now lunch time.

"Yes Nana-chan?" Yoshino asked as her Soeur, as Noriko instantly went to check the kettle and Toukou approached the table picking up the finished cups of the roses and asking quietly if they would like refills. Nana allowed the older girls to do their jobs before replying to her grand soeur.

"Onee-sama there is a young lady here who would like to speak to the council about some concerns she has." Nana said calmly as Yoshino nodded to her petite soeur.

"Then please if you would ask for her name and bring her up we will listen to her concerns before we begin the meeting." Yoshino said as she first looked to Yumi and then Shimoko who nodded in agreement. Nana bowed and turn to make her way back down stairs where she had asked the guest to wait why she had while she enquired to the roses knowing they were very busy at the moment in time and also that this was to probably be their only break since starting early that morning.

"Be careful, Onee-sama." Toukou whispered as she placed the hot tea before Yumi, Yumi's face remained blank yet her eyes shot the question to Toukou who continued.

"The young lady is Ruriko Matsunai, she is the sister of Mimori Matsunai." Yumi's eyes widened as her face once more shifted though what her friends called her life phases, showing the worry and concern clearly at the name that had caused her Onee-sama distress at a social function not so long ago.

"Your face is slipping Onee-sama." Toukou said softly and Yumi instantly brought down her mask she, Toukou and Sachiko had been working on.

"Thank you Toukou-chan." Yumi replied as she picked up her tea and Toukou returned only moments later with her own to seat herself by her Onee-sama, Noriko happily serving the other two roses whilst they both listened into the information Toukou had given Yumi.

"Please may I introduce Ruriko Matsunai, first year peach class." Nana said as a young and Yumi though very beautiful young woman entered the room before bowing to the three seated roses.

"Gokigenyo, thank you for seeing me on such short notice." Ruriko said with what could only be called a self assured smile.

"Your welcome Ruriko-san, please take a seat " Yumi asked as she gestured towards one of the empty chairs and Noriko asked if she would like some tea. Yumi waited while the young lady was served before she continued.

"How can we help you today?" Yumi had watched the younger woman taking in not only the room but also the roses seated before her and it made her skin crawl at the look in her eyes.

"Well you see Rosa Chinensis, I have some concerns about the behaviour of one of the girls in my class plus another girl from first year pine class." Ruriko said as she sipped her tea and the remaining boutons joined the table in their appropriate seats.

"What type have concerns do you have Ruriko-san?" Shimako asked as Yumi handed Toukou a pen and notebook she had been using to take notes of her work, indicating for Toukou to take notes of the meeting. Yumi watched happily as Toukou instantly began writing down what had already been said and by whom in shorthand.

"Well the behaviour I believe is very inappropriate for any young lady attending Lillian, any catholic in general." Ruriko said softly. Yumi knew she was watching the roses for outwards reactions, yet they all sat there calmly and waited for the young woman to continue.

This was the reason Toukou and Sachiko had been putting Yumi through so much training, right here was the reason Toukou had also been helping Yoshino with her outburst at the wrong moments. They had all known it would be needed and Toukou was proud at the way none of her senpai's reacted.

"In what way Ruriko-san?" Yoshino asked as placed her tea cup back down on it's saucer, when she realised the girl was not going to continue without prompting.

"Well it's against god's teachings." Ruriko said, Toukou new she was just doing this to play the crowd, trying to gain a reaction from the roses which never came as Yumi finally had enough of the behaviour Toukou had once used against her.

"Ruriko-san if you wish for help in your problem you will need to clearly state what the problem is you are having with these two girls, otherwise we will never know how we can help you with the situation." the others seated around the table smiled inwardly at Yumi's word's, she sounded so much like her Onee-sama in moments like these.

"Well Rosa Chinensis, these two _girls._" the way she said the word girls was full of disgust as she held the syllables slightly longer than needed.

"Have been going against god's teachings having a continuing romantic relationship with each other. Did god not make Adam and Eve, to continue in such a way is contrary to the natural law. They close the sexual act to the gift of life. They do not proceed from a genuine affective and sexual complementarity." If Ruriko had thought she would get a reaction from the roses she was sadly mistaken as the three roses and there en boutons glanced to each other before Shimako turned back to Ruriko.

"That has been said in the Roman Catholic Church Ruriko-san that is true, but not all Catholic churches agree that homosexuality is a bad thing. Many Catholics disagree with the official position of the Roman Catholic hierarchy on LGBT people, and in locations, such as North America, Northern and Western Europe, as well as the Southern Cone, show stronger support for LGBT rights. Such as same-sex marriage, or protection against discrimination than the general population.

We here at Lillian are of the latter degree, it is never wrong to love Ruriko-san and I would think that Maria-sama would never dislike a love based from a pure heart." This was definitely not what Ruriko had been hoping for as she swiftly rose from her chair and banged both of her fists down on the table.

"Leviticus 18:22 - You shall not lie with a male as with a woman; it is an abomination." Ruriko cried preaching the bible as the roses sat there still and unmoving.

"Ruriko-san you may quote us the bible, but still we cannot stop the two young ladies from loving each other, we have no right to do so and neither do you." Yumi's voice was calm steady and firm as she watched the now seething young woman before her.

"I will not allow this!" Ruriko cried out as she turned and stormed from the room slamming both the biscuit coloured door and the front door of the rose mansion.

"Well that went well." Nana said breaking the tension that had settled over the room as the roses and en boutons looked at her wondering if she was being sarcastic or not, it was when Shimako actually laughed out loud that the the tension finally receded.

"Well I would say so, Yumi's face never even flinched." Shimako said between laughter as the others joined her laughing at Yumi's expense as she turned a brilliant shade of red. Toukou had been the only one not to laugh, but she did smile as she patted Yumi's hand.

"You did brilliantly Onee-sama." Toukou said with pride as Yumi sighed and smiled at her.

"Thank you Toukou-chan, but I have a nasty feeling this will not be the last time we hear from Ruriko-san on this matter." the roses stopped laughing instantly and nodded each looking concerned as the En buotons wondered just how right their Onee-sama's were.

"Nana-chan, do you know of the two girls Ruriko-san spoke?" Yumi asked, she watched the youngest girl nod politely.

"Hai, Rosa chinensis. Kyoko Mogami and Kanae Kotonami they have been an item since middle school third year and even before that they have always been very close friend's." Yumi nodded as she listened to the young girl.

"Nana-chan have either of the two girls flaunted their relationship or done anything that could be counted as wrong within school? or against school rules?" Shimako asked as Nana turned to her and shook her head.

"No Rosa Gigantea, both girls are good students and people only know of their relationship due to Kanae-san being asked out by another girl, she apologised saying she could not return her feelings politely saying she was already in love with another and when asked she simply said that she and Kyoko had been together for over a year now. There was no problem with either of them until Ruriko-san came along." Nana looked at Yoshino, they didn't speak but you could see the way their eyes communicated even if the others could not decipher there souers code. After a few moment's Nana must have got what she required from Yoshino as she continued.

"Ruriko-san started at Lillian for the first time this year, so far it has been said she has caused quite a bit of trouble for some student's. Yet no one has ever been able to prove as such, it was only today when I noticed her behaviour towards Kyoko-san that I was going to bring it up in the meeting, but when Ruriko noticed I had seen her behaviour she stopped me and asked if she could talk to the Yamayurikai about a matter that was concerning her. It would have been seen as very impolite if I had not agreed to her request." the seated young women around the table all nodded at her words as Yoshino spoke up finally showing some of the anger she must have been feeling throughout Ruriko's stay.

"You did very well Nana-chan do not think otherwise, but Ruriko knew what she was doing when she approached you after witnessing her behaviour. What was it she was doing to Kyoko-san?" Yoshino asked her distemper showing in her voice.

"Sadly I only caught the end of the incident, but from the look on Kyoko-sans face the conversation they had been having prior to my arrival was not one she enjoyed. In that respect she is a lot like Rosa Chinensis, her eyes tell you everything." Nana smiled over at Yumi taking the sting out of her word's, she was not saying it as a bad thing. More rather a truthful observation as Yumi returned the youngest members smile.

"Maybe we should get her too some lessons with Toukou-chan." the room again was filled momentarily with laughter, before the crushing weight of the problem descended once more.

"Toukou-chan, Noriko-chan. Do you know of Kyoko-san and Kanae-san?" when both girls nodded Yumi continued.

"After school today I would like you to get both of the girls if possible to visit the rose mansion, before we take further action I would like to know what has truly been going on with Ruriko-san and their relationship status effecting the student's." both girls nodded as Nana went to speak, Yumi continued cutting her off.

"Nana-chan I would like you if possible to keep Ruriko-chan busy for a few moments so she will not see the interaction. It will not be a problem if she does, but still we may be able to prevent further confrontation between both parties if they are unaware." Nana smiled and nodded, it seemed this was what she had been worrying about. She knew that she should have known better from Yumi-sama, Yumi-sama would never deliberately endanger another student.

"Onee-sama, this will be easier than that even. Both Kanae-san and Kyoko-san are in my drama club, I will bring them after activities this afternoon if that is acceptable?" Toukou said as the roses conferred once more with looks alone, Yumi nodded.

They had been meaning to go home after school or each to their own clubs after such a long day, but this was not to be put off if they had read Ruriko correctly.

"That would be very good Toukou-chan, if you could do so and if possible earlier than the other club releases so it is not as noticed I would be very grateful." Yumi said with a soft smile and a hand squeeze for Toukou who blushed ever so slightly and smiled back.

"Hai, Onee-sama." was her soft reply.

* * *

So that was the reason Yumi was slowly now making her way across to the rose mansion, she had texted her Onee-sama after their conversation telling her she would be later tonight as she had been meeting up with Sachiko and Youko for tea, due to Youko being home for family business and saying she would like to see them both.

Sachiko of course had texted back worried by Yumi's sudden need to stay later at school and Yumi had told her a new problem had arisen she needed to deal with before leaving and to go on ahead without her. Even though Sachiko only attended Lillian University which was next door to Lillian high school, their time together was limited by both of their work schedules and classes.

Sachiko was finally released from her marriage contract from Suguru Kashiwagi and well on her way to proving she needed no man to help her run the Ogasawara business, though still she had conceded that when the time did come for her to take the reins she would still like Suguru as maybe the company president. He had after all been trained for the role since birth much alike she had.

Yumi sighed once more as she thought about her Onee-sama and Youko going out for tea without her, but duty came first and she knew both her Grand soeur and her soeur would be proud of her choice to put the students welfare before her own selfish enjoyments.

Entering the rose mansion, Yumi walked up the old and slightly squeaky staircase to the second floor, pushing open the biscuit coloured door she was shocked to find out she was not the first person to arrive. Shimako and Yoshino both smiled at her as did Noriko who stood making tea by the small kitchenette.

"You did not need to skip your own clubs entirely." Yumi said, though she smiled at her best friend's who grinned back.

"And leave you here alone to do all the work again?" Yoshino asked with a scoff as she pointed to the large pile of paper work they had yet to work their way through that morning. Yumi didn't mind of course, she would often come to the mansion alone and work on the paper work much like her Onee-sama had.

In that sense too they were the same, neither finding interest in a club. To begin with Sachiko had simply been too busy too with all of her extra classes and specialist learning her father had planned out for her and later Youko pulling her into the Yamayurikai and making her as busy as possible, but this time with support and friendship available to the young girl who had as Youko had thought been trapped and lonely.

Yumi smiled even brighter at her friend's she knew that they too were worried about this meeting, it was something that everyone in the Yamayurikai had strong feelings about and something they would not be able to feel comfortable with if they ignored it. Once Yumi was served they all did sit down and work on the left over paper work, Nana-chan and Toukou-chan both at their respective clubs yet all anxiously awaiting the arrival of the guests they hoped would be able t shed some light on the situation.

So wrapped up in their working's none of the Roses or the Noriko heard the door below open, neither did they hear the stairs creak as three sets of feet carefully made their way up them. It was only as the door opened four heads shot up in surprise and looked at Toukou.

"Onee-sama, Rosa Gigantea, Rosa Foetida. I would like to introduce you too two of my fellow club members Kanae Kotonami-san and Kyoko Mogami-san." The roses watched as the two girls they had been worried about all afternoon entered, Yumi could see instantly why Kanae Kotonami would have indeed gained attention and admirers her long black hair and deep blue eyes reminded her of one very special and very beautiful person, her own Onee-sama.

Kyoko Mogami who came in and stood slightly behind her too was pretty in her own way, her short copper hair was styled prettily but as Nana had said her beautiful big golden eyes were the window to her thoughts and if anything even more expressive than Yumi's. At that moment in time though the only emotion they were radiating was fear and if the cold glare on Kanae's face was anything to go by the young lady was not happy.

"Please, I am sorry to call you hear on such short notice. I hope it will not take long, but we would just like to speak with you for a moment." Yumi knew she had to keep the calm and collective peace that the Yamayurikai always strove for as she gestured towards the empty chairs and watched as Toukou and Noriko together offered refreshments and also a plate of cookies Yoshino had decided to share between them her own Onee-sama and Cousin Rei Hasekura had sent her from university where she was rooming with Youko.

At the sight of the cookies and friendly welcome the fear in Kyoko's eyes died down slightly allowing the roses to breath a little easier, yet the cold glare and scowl from the taller Kanae did not dissipate at all.

'_She could even give Onee-sama a run for her money.' _Yumi thought as she smiled slightly at the tall beauty, she did look a lot like her Onee-sama, yet maybe her face was a little sharper and her body less voluptuous.

"Mo! it's rude to stare." The raven haired beauty finally said as she scowled deeper at Yumi, who for a moment let her shock and later embarrassment show before she half successfully hid it behind her mask the glow still present in her cheeks though as Toukou scolded the young girl for speaking out of term.

"Kanae-san! that is no way to speak to the Rosa chinensis!" Kanae looked at Toukou and then back towards Yumi, though before she could speak Yumi spoke to stall what she knew would be a half hearted apology.

"It's alright Toukou-chan, she is correct it is rude to stare and I am sorry if my actions caused you discomfort Kanae-san. That of course was not my intention, I was simply shocked by how much you look alike to my own Onee-sama." Yumi said the later part thoughtfully as she smiled at Kyoko who squeaked and her eyes simply stated she was dying to make a comment, at the smile from Yumi the golden eyed girl spoke.

"she does! doesn't she! even in middle school people would say she was just a younger version of Sachiko-sama, even down to her ice-like glare!" her voice was happy and enthusiastic, but as soon as the last few words left her mouth Kyoko's body simply froze before she stood instantly and started bowing repeatedly apologising at an alarming rate to which Yumi could only catch a few word's such as sorry, should not, said that, worthless, no right.

"Kyoko-san!" Yumi said rising from her own seat and almost physically restraining the young girl by her shoulders to stop the rambled almost incoherent apologise.

"There is no need at all to apologise, Kyoko-san. Please. I myself also thought that she has the scare you to death glare down to a tea. No offence Kanae-san, but I have been on the receiving end of my Onee-sama a few times and when you first arrived I wondered if you were here to scold me." Yumi could feel the young girl beneath her hands trembling slightly, slowly and gently she helped the girl return to her seat and instead of retaking her position at the head of the table she sat beside the girl.

When the biscuit door opened once more a few moments later, Nana did not even blink her eyes at the new seating plan and simply sat beside her own Onee-sama receiving a cup of tea from Noriko leaving both head positions at the table empty.

"Now I was wondering if you know why I asked Toukou-chan o ask you to meet with us here today?" Yumi ask gently when they were all seated comfortably, when Kyoko instantly froze up again Yumi placed a gentle hand atop the young girls and stopped her rising to apologise once more.

"Kyoko-san you are not in trouble, please do not panic yourself." she released her hand and noticed that Kanae had taken Kyoko's other hand below the table.

"I'm am unaware of why we have been called here today, though I am guessing someone has complained or said something about our relationship." Kanae said in a hard and cold voice, which filled the room with a heavy atmosphere instantly.

Shimako nodded slowly opposite Kanae and just as the young girl was about to become upset Shimako cut her off.

"We do not see anything wrong with your relationship, if anything I would like to congratulate you both on finding someone you can love so truly at such a young age. It is not easy to find someone who you wish to spend your life with, but it is a blessing when you do." No one could not notice the smile Shimako sent Noriko's way as the younger girl blushed and smiled in return, it was not something they publicized nor was it something they lied about. The two of them were very much in love and the entire Yamayurikai new and accepted this as such.

Yumi watched as Kanae's eye's widened and then returned to their normal size, yet the coldness was no longer there as she cleared her throat of the word's she had probably been preparing to use and chose new one's.

"Then why did you ask us to come if not to try and tell us our relationship is wrong?" Kanae asked confused as Kyoko once more became scared.

"Kyoko-san, I believe you know the reason we have asked you to come here today." Yumi said softly as she looked at the young girl fully.

"I think you know, but maybe it is not something you are comfortable in speaking about." Yumi allowed a little time for Kyoko to speak, but she knew the look in the young girls eyes so continued.

"Nothing you say here will leave this room Kyoko-san, Nana-chan you locked the door down stairs as I requested?" Yumi asked looking up at the young girl who had been last to arrive who nodded confirmation, none of the other spoke as Yumi turned back to Kyoko and a very confuse Kanae.

"We are worried about you Kyoko-san, it is the Yamayurikai's job to make sure all of our students are happy and after what Nana-chan witnessed today I am worried you are not." It was like a dam breaking as tears flowed from the young girls eyes as with a loud sob she shook her head, Kanae looked shocked as she grabbed the girl she loved and wrapped her into her arms as Shimako reached across and placed a folded handkerchief before the pair.

"**What do you mean she's not happy? what's going on here?" **Kanae's voice rose in volume as her fear took over due to her girlfriends state, Yumi remained calm and the other seated at the table did so also, but still allowed Yumi to control the situation unless needed.

"This morning Nana-chan noticed that Kyoko-san and another girl in her class seemed to be having altercations in the classroom, or maybe Ruriko-san used a few unkind words towards you Kyoko-san?" her voice was soft, gentle and kind. As Kanae looked down at the sobbing girl in her arms.

"Is this correct Kyoko?" Kanae asked her voice full of love and concern as Kyoko nodded.

"I didn't want to worry you Kanae." and with that the dam full collapsed as Kyoko spoke out about Ruriko's bullying that had been going on since the first week of school and even though it took some firm words from Yoshino to keep Kanae running off to find the girl who had hurt her girlfriend so much the Yamayurikai too felt the deep rooted anger.

* * *

Sachiko, Youko and Sei were all shocked when Toukou opened the door they had been approaching saying goodbye to two young girls, one who seemed to have been crying considerably the other supporting her with their joined hands as they bowed to the former roses with a quiet.

"Gokigenyo." before they continued onwards.

"Is it just me or did a little Sachiko just come out of the rose mansion?" Sei asked almost stunned as Sachiko and Youko both looked towards their grand soeur, eyes full of question as Toukou smiled sadly.

"I think you will need to come in Youko-sama, Sachiko-sama, Sei-sama and all can be explained in good time." none of them questioned the young rosa chinensis just entered the building they all knew so well and made their way up the old staircase to a room full of people planning how they could rectify so many wrongs.

* * *

Yumi stood in the stage wings and twisting an object in her hands worry, how would this go? would this even work? her Onee-sama and her grand soeur had been impressed when she had laid out her plan she had contrived during Kyoko's upsetting story, Sei had even asked who she was and what had they done to the real Yumi? before hugging her tightly to Sachiko's annoyance and whispering that she knew Yumi would make a wonderful Rosa Chinensis.

Yet now it was the moment of truth. the school's director had been all for it when the roses had approached her with the problem, she herself they knew from their first year had a similar problem with unaccepted sexuality and she almost jumped at the chance to help the roses with their idea literally pushing it through the directors with firm and unyielding power , which they bowed too almost immediately.

The Yamayurikai as a whole had worked so hard on this, so that saturday morning normal classes had been canceled and a special assembly given by the Yamayurikai would take place in the main hall, parents were also invited by letter that had been sent out two weeks before to the special assembly. The hall had filled quickly and almost to the point of bursting as parents and even Yumi noticed former students sat and stood waiting to show either their contempt or support for todays cause.

"You will do fine Onee-sama." Toukou said softly as she came and stood beside her, Yumi grabbed her hand and held it tightly for a few moments before taking a deep breath.

"As long as I have you by my side Toukou-chan I know I will be fine" Yumi said as she twisted the small object in her still free hand.

"You really will lose it if you keep doing that Onee-sama." Toukou said stilling Yumis other hand with her own as Yumi smiled once more.

"You're right of cause." slipping it back ito place she smiled at Toukou, who smiled back.

"Show them what you're made of Onee-sama." Toukou said as they watched Director finish the opening address and open the stage to the Yamayurikai, Yumi took a deep breath and smiling she entered the stage alone.

* * *

**It's getting late here near 1am so I'm thinking this will be more of a two shot.**

**I am starting to learn my lesson not to write when tiered :P**

**so you will have to wait for the second chapter to see what Yumi's plan may be**

**and how the Roses and there en boutons deal with the situation at hand. **

**thanks for reading**

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please, I will happily reply to PM's and questions**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect, this piece is not beta'd .**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**The last chapter in my two part :)**

**Warning may be OOC and follows my own storyline a little, **

**but forgive me I'm new to writing MariMite :)**

**I have also borrowed two characters from the fandom I write most for my own purposes**

**Mogami Kyoko and Kotonami Kanae all rights reserved to Skip Beat! and Nakamura-sensei. **

** }~~~~ }~~~~ }~~~~**

**Enjoy.**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own MariMite.**

* * *

"Show them what you're made of Onee-sama." Toukou said as they watched Director finish the opening address and open the stage to the Yamayurikai, Yumi took a deep breath and smiling she entered the stage alone.

Yumi could feel her hands shaking slightly with nerves as she approached the podium, which even though it was only about ten steps away. It felt like a lifetime to reach it to the young woman, every step taking her closer to something she needed to do, yet at the same time wonder just how this address would be taken?

Standing now behind the lectern Yumi took a few moments to look out properly over the crowd in the hall before her, she knew most of them if not all of them. It was her job to know after all. To know all of these wonderful young girls and make sure their school life was a happy one, even if there were things beyond her and the Yamayurikai's control sometimes it was Love friendship and equality they strove for... which is why she was standing there today before them.

"What is love?" The crowd who had been expecting another welcoming address from the new speaker were shocked by the sudden and unexpected question, yet as Yumi looked out across the room she smiled inwardly. There was not one person who she could see not with the same look on their face, a look of thoughtfulness.

"If I was to read it you from the dictionary." Yumi said as she picked up the dictionary that had been waiting open for her on the lectern.

"Love. a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person.

a feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection, as for a parent, child, or friend." Yumi watched the people in the crowd as she started labeling each definition off slowly and clearly.

"Sexual passion or desire.

A person toward whom love is felt; beloved person; sweetheart.

A term of endearment, affection.

Sexual intercourse; copulation.

A personification of sexual affection, as Eros or Cupid.

Affectionate concern for the well-being of others: the love of one's neighbor.

Strong predilection, enthusiasm, or liking for anything: 'her love of books.'

The object or thing so liked:'The theater was her great love.'

A score in tennis.

The benevolent affection of God for His creatures, or the reverent affection due from them to God."

Yumi snapped the dictionary closed and picked up another book of the lectern before placing the dictionary down gently, Toukou could not help but smile in the wings as her Onee-sama held the rooms full attention.

"If I was to read it from here." Yumi said as she held up one of the schools copy' of the Holy bible, flipping it open to the ready marked page Yumi read the words there.

"Corinthians 13:4-7; Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres." again Yumi snapped the book shut, it wasn't loud it was the simplest of actions. Yet in the already silent hall the sound rang out like a bell as Yumi placed the book down once more and leaned onto the Lectern looking out over the people before her.

"Recently I and my sisters in the Yamayurikai were questioned about love, but it wasn't just love that this question consisted off. The question was more to the point of what types of love are right and then what types of love are wrong?" Yumi allowed her words to settle over the crowd before her and as the crowd watched Yumi reached up and pulled from below her school robes a rosary. no one could help but notice the beauty of the piece as she pulled it up and over her head, the interlocking beads which shimmered and sparkled were if they had of asked sapphires and pearls.

The sapphires had been one of her Onee-sama's jokes, saying she was finally giving her a reason for why Maria's heart was compared to a sapphire. When she had presented it to her after her leaving ceremony. Yumi held the rosary up to catch the light and allowed the people around her to watch as the jewels caught the light and threw it out in a rainbow of colours on the walls.

"Did you all know, I'm in love." Yumi spoke out softly, yet the microphone allowed the entire hall to hear her words.

"I will also be getting married in eighteen months time after my graduation." The reaction of the crowd the gasps and also a few heartfelt sobs indicated that no, most of the people seated in that room did know Yumi, their shining Rosa Chinensis was taken. Thought there were people standing and seated who smiled happily, it was not that Yumi had hidden the fact, it was just not something that would have come up in many conversations.

"And even though I can tell you that most of the reason's I got from two books which are classed the biggest in the world, that nearly all houses will have either a dictionary or a bible in them. I can tell you from here." Yumi pulled her hand down which held her rosary and placed it over her heart.

"That the words written their do not begin to describe the feeling I have for the person I am to wed. They do not describe the fluttering in my stomach when I see them smile, or the way my hand tingles when we touch or hold hands. It does not do justice the the feelings I get when I simply need a hug when I've had a bad day or a kiss when I've stupidly hurt myself or once more been klutzy." a few people laughed, the rosa chinensis had not always been so graceful and there were still times her spacial awareness simply seemed to fail her and she would knock things over or get some nice bumps and bruises.

"Are any of you in love?" Yumi asked now as she again looked out over the crowd and waited for a few moments.

"Raise your hands if you are in love." Yumi watched as over three fourths of the room raised their hands.

"See now I don't believe that." the audience watched confused as Yumi unhooked the microphone from its stand and walked towards the edge of the stage, towards the nervous first years that were seated there.

"Now Rio-san, I know you are in love." She said as she smiled at the young girl who lived down the road from her, Rio looked scared and confused, but smiled widely when Yumi continued.

"Your little Kuro-tan is wonderful and I know you love him very much." Rio smiled and nodded, as Yumi looked up over the crowd.

"Kuro-tan is Rio-san's puppy her father brought him for her fifteenth birthday, he is lovely." a few of Rio's friends around her smiled and nodded, knowing the puppy which Yumi spoke of who she had meet more than once around the neighbourhood being walked by Rio or her brother.

"You see when I said I did not believe it, I was being serious. If we are going by the definition of the word, love can be so many things to so many people. It does not have to be romantic love or even a living thing which you are loving, love is something we all feel in our own ways. So can anyone really decided what is right or wrong when it comes to love?" They were back to that question again and as Yumi retraced her steps back up and behind the lectern replacing the microphone, she looked about her once more.

"But maybe we should talk about the romantic type of love. As you all know that is why we are here , now in a few moment I'm going to ask a few volunteers onto the stage who have offered to help me and when they are all out here and we are set up we are going to play a little game." the smile Yumi gave out was returned by the people seated there, even if they didn't know why it was infectious as the people started entering the stage, whispers could be heard as the names of the people passed between the seated and standing audience.

They watched as four of the people entering the stage placed what seemed to be four blanket covered sign's evenly spaced on the stage and returned to lie up with the others.

"Now let me introduce you to my happy helper's." Yumi said with a chuckle as Sugaru raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Oh stop moaning." She told him with a little push as the audience laughed at their actions.

"Sugaru Kashiwagi, Former student council president at Hanadera Academy." Sugaru smiled a winning smile at the crowd whom half of sighed at the man who had been on more than a few girls wish lists.

"Sachiko Ogasawara, Former Rosa Chinensis of Lillian." Yumi said as the named woman smiled at her brightly her eyes twinkling with mirth, she too thinking about all those girls in the audience simpering over Sugaru.

"Sei Satou, former Rosa Gigantea of Lillian." Yumi said as Sei winked happily.

"Eriko Torii, former Rosa Foetida of Lillian." Eriko grinned happy to be part of something so exciting for a change.

"Rei Hasekura, former Rosa Foetida of Lillian." Rei smiled, she hadn't even blinked when Yoshino had informed her of the problems Lillian was facing, the first chance she got Rei had taken leave of her classes and got the first train back with Youko.

"Youko Mizuno, former Rosa Chinensis of Lillian." Youko smiled her calming smile and yumi continued onwards with a smile of her own.

"My petite soeur Touko Matsudaira, current Rosa Chinensis en bouton." Touko's eyes said it all, the pride in them made Yumi take her hand for a moment and squeeze it in gratitude, before she continued onwards.

"Noriko Nijou, current Rosa Gigantea en bouton. Nana Arima, current Rosa foetida en bouton." Yumi said as both girls smiled hiding there nerves well.

"Kintarou Arisugawa, current member of the Hanadera student council and finally Yuki Fukuzawa, current student council president at Hanadera Academy." Yumi smiled as her brother winked at her before Yumi turned fully now to the audience.

"The game is simple, under these four covers is four types of relationships." Yumi walked to the one at the end of the stage before her and pulled off the cloth revealing the word unsure. Walking across she pulled the next cloth away from the sign which read love, again to the next sign she walked revealing in love and the final sign revealed engaged.

"So all I need three of you to do is pair up the people on stage and place them behind their rightful sign, we will give three people one attempt each in which to try and get the correct answers and we will not reveal the true answer until the end though each contestant can ask the audience. so do we have any volunteers?" Yumi watched as to begin with no one moved for a few moments before a hand popped up from the standing audience at the back.

"I'll give it a go." Minako Tsukiyama the previous Lillian paper reporter said as she stepped forwards and down the aisle towards the stage, Yumi smiled this woman had not always been one of her friend's and she remembered how she had chased her around her first year after she had refused Sachiko's rosary the first time, but she was always up for a challenge.

"OK Minako Tsukiyama-san, please go ahead and make your choices." Yumi watched as Minako instantly got Sachiko and Sugaru placing them in the engaged section together, slowly working her way through the people Yumi watched as she paired Touko and Noriko with her brother and Alice in the in love section. Then she simply place the previous roses other than Sei in the love section leaving Sei alone in the unsure section.

Yumi smiled the audience in deed had called out encouragement and idea's they had even sympathize with Sei when she had asked if she didn't get a partner too, to which Minako had simple stood beside her with a smile.

"Ok Minako-san, can you tell me why you made your choices?" Yumi asked offering the microphone to the older girl who smiled.

"Well Sachiko-sama and Sugaru-kun are known to be engaged by arranged marriage, Touko-san and Yuki-kun make a cute couple and so do Kintarou-kun and Noriko-san. The roses are always known for their good and close friendships so I really think they love each other as friends and Sei-san... well Sei is Sei we will leave it at that." Yumi smiled and the audience chuckled at Sei's fake cry of horror as she brought the back of her hand to her head in a dramatic way.

"Minako-san you wound me!" she cried as Minako elbowed her and laughed.

"Well Minako-san you have three correct answers." Yumi said as Minako looked shocked at such a low score.

"Who would like to try next?" Yumi asked as Minako took a seat Shimako offered her that she brought from the wings of the stage. This time quite a few hands went up and Yumi smiled at the enthusiasm which Minako's guesses had started, she pointed to a second year student who too tried her best making pairs with the people on stage but after swapping a few people around the room was shocked to find she now only had two correct answers. Shimako seated her beside Minako after Yumi had spoken to her about her choices and why she had placed them there and finally she looked up once more.

"OK last person to try before we find out the true pairs, pointing at the random hand in the crowd Yumi smiled when Mami Yamaguchi stood up and made her way to the stage, the current newspaper reporter would never let her grand soeur win.

"OK Mami Yamaguchi-san you may begin." Yumi couldn't help but smile as the first person Mami approached was herself, placing Yumi in the engaged section. Yumi almost had a heart attack when Mami placed Sugaru beside her. the people on stage wanted to laugh out loud at the way Yumi's eyes widened momentarily before her mask settled once more.

Next Sachiko and Yuki were placed together in the inlove section alongside Touko and Alice . Eriko and Youko, Noriko and Sei were placed in the love section, leaving Nana and Rei to the unsure section. Yumi smiled at the girl who was had turned the school newspaper into more of a valuable publication the last year and asked why she had chosen as she had.

"Well due to the amount of time you and Sachiko-sama spent together as soeurs, I think it would be possible that maybe you found something in the people you both were close too and after the knowledge that you are engaged I did not think you would marry your own brother and you and Kintarou just don't seem to match up right to me." Yumi nodded and allowed the girl to continue.

"I can see Touko liking someone like Kintarou, he is kind and thoughtful and would be a good balance for the both of them. as the people before me have said the roses are known for their family love and the closeness between the rose families, but I was unsure who to pair Rei with and I did not know if Nana would have been her correct pairing." Yumi nodded accepting her words as the audience called out approval, Yumi smiled as she looked at line up.

"I'm sorry Mami-san, but you have none correct." the audience was completely stunned as Mami almost fell into the offered seat from Shimako who held her shoulder for a few moments offering the young reporter comfort.

Yumi stepped forwards once more as the people returned to their line up.

"You see I would agree with you all that the roses, former and current could all simply be put into the love column. It's true we at the Yamayukia spent and spend time together learning from each other and teaching each other as a team or a unit. The Yamayurikai has the rose families Red, White and Yellow, but we all fall under the Yamayurikai family. The Lillian family and we do all love each other as sisters and friends alike, but that is not the position we all would take given the choice of these signs ourselves." Yumi watched the audience, this was going to be a big thing she knew it was. he also knew she would have to get it right.

"When the letters were sent out to parents and also posted on notice boards around the school for todays assembly I know you all would have read the title I gave. Love, equality and acceptance: what is right and what is wrong. The simple matter is I do not think any type of Love is wrong, if god loves us unconditionally. Would he not also want us to love unconditionally too? Would our dear Maria-sama abandon us if we loved another purely with all our hearts and soul? See I don't think she would." Yumi allowed her words to sink in.

"When me and my sisters were approached It was because one such love was being questioned. A love between two girls, it wasn't simply friendly love or even family love. They truly love each other for the people they are and not the gender they represent, in current years our churches and our religions have looked at love such as this. Some have condemned it, but we here at Lillian believe that no love is a bad thing. There is no right or wrong answers to falling in love, so with that said I would like our pairs to step forwards one by one to take their places behind their chosen signs and to give us the reason for being there." Yumi waited as first Rei and Eriko stepped forwards and stood holding hands in the love section.

"We decided to help Yumi-chan in her assembly today as even though I am engaged to be married to a wonderful man, I am not ashamed to admit I love my Petite soeur. As a sister. As a friend." Eriko said as Rei smiled and nodded. the audience applauded her words as next stepped forwards Nana and Noriko.

"We helped Rosa Chinensis today as we too love each other as sisters and friend's, we may not have known each other long, but love does not always need time to develop. It can grow quickly and blossom swiftly even if unexpected." Noriko took Nana's hand and led her behind the love sign beside Eriko and Rei to more applause. Touko and Yuki stepped forwards next, grasping hands people cheered as they stepped up beside the in love sign and Yumi chuckled slightly as she held it out to her blushing brother.

"I met Touko-san through my sister Yumi, but also here at Lillian during our yearly events planned together, I always found myself drawn to her for not only her beauty, but her intelligence, charisma and her smile. I feel in love with her and I don't intend on letting her go." It was Touko's turn to blush as the now very red Yuki passed the microphone back to Yumi who smiled widely.

"You better look after my petite soeur Yuki or you will have me to deal with." she stated clearly as people again found humour in her words. Yumi watched as both Sugaru and Alice took deep breaths before stepping forwards and people shrieked as they walked and stood together with Touko and Yuki, Yumi handed over the microphone as the muttering started up in the audience.

"I am not ashamed of who I am, when I was eleven I was diagnosed with Gender dysphoria. This is something that I tried to hide, something I was ashamed of until just a few people saw me for who I truly was. They are not sure what causes my condition, but one idea is that after conception one the chromosomes change from female to male the supply of estrogen does not. They are researching now if perhaps it is actually a mutation which causes the chromosomes to change when the body supplying the fetus does not accept the change and continues to supply the wrong hormones.

I look and sound like a female, I even feel female within myself. Yet I was born a male." Yumi watched as the audience took in the information the muttering louder and in some places she could see slight discontentment, but nothing that was alarmingly so as for the first time the partner also took up the microphone this time being Sugaru.

"I have known since I was a young child that I was not attracted to woman as I should have been, all my friends would talk about how beautiful and alluring they were when honestly I would much rather enjoy watching the guys play sports." Sugaru chuckled and Yumi was shocked when some of the audience did also.

"I could not change how I felt and at some points like at the time I had to explain to my dear Sachan that I could never love her as more than family I hated myself for destroying a young girl's heart. I never led on girls as I knew what I was and that is simply I'm gay." Sugaru passed Yumi back the mic and she smiled at him encouragingly, of course his family new and probably half of Hanadera, but still the most of the audience were flabbergasted by the news. Yumi hardly got chance to say anything as Sei grabbed Youko's hand and dragged her to the very front of the stage taking the mic from Yumi on the way past, grinning evilly as Youko tried to question quietly what the hell Sei was doing.

"Sorry Yumi-chan." Sei sang with a sing song voice as she spoke into the mic, yumi looked at her puzzled as Sei winked once more.

"I'm no longer happy with the sign I picked." This time it wasn't the audience that gasped, but the people on and behind the stage as Youko's eyes widened to the point of no return as Sei got down on one knee before Youko and pulled out a ring box.

"Youko I have loved you for as long as I have known you, we may not have always seen eye to eye and it may not have always been the same type of love. You were there for me in my darkest moments and you have also been there when I have found my happiest, so what I'm trying to say Youko is will you marry me?" no one dared breath as Youko looked down at the woman she loved and had even been seeing for the past year romantically, but never would she have even considered Sei would do this!

The world was smaller on that one tiny piece of stage, it had shrunk only incorporating the two of them as Youko allowed tears to fall which she had not even realised where present.

"Yes." came the softest whisper from her lips, as Sei pulled the diamond ring from its snug box and gently placed it on the love of her lifes finger. The room erupted as Lillian girls and parent's graduates and teachers alike cheered as both Sei and Youko unabashedly cried before kissing each other gently . Sei simply tossed the microphone back to Yumi and dragged her to the engaged sign happily as Yumi wiped tears from her own eyes.

"Well trust Sei-sama to steal the show." Yumi said as the room started to settle once more, but one voice shouted out amongst the students as Ruriko stood and shouted out.

"Thats blasphemy! almost all of you are going against god's teachings! you are the sin of the world and not even hell's gates would open for such people!" Ruriko cried as she fumed, Yumi stood calmly on the stage and looked over the girl before her.

"Ruriko-san I believe you are Roman catholic and follow under their beliefs on same sex unity, a I correct?" Yumi asked and even in her anger Ruriko nodded, yet before she could speak again Yumi continued.

"Then you will know what Pope Francis's thoughts were when the same sex marriage laws passed in England not months ago?" Yumi asked as Ruriko suddenly silenced. Yumi looked up at the people seated before her.

"Pope Francis, was asked his own thoughts on gay marriage and he stated that 'Rather than quickly condemn them, let's just ask the questions as to why that has appealed to certain people. If someone is gay and he searches for the Lord and has good will, who am I to judge? We shouldn't marginalise people for this. They must be integrated into society." Yumi let the words she had held onto dearly sound out around the silent hall.

"We are all Catholic's, but we are all more than that. We are the children of god, we all look to the same lord and bend our heads in prayer to offer him our love and commitment. Does this change if we find we love another who is of the same gender? I don't believe it does, I am sorry Ruriko-san if you do not agree with this matter." Yumi took a breath wondering if Ruriko would try and spring into the conversation, when she remained silent Yumi continued.

"I believe that as long as we stay true to god, he would never condemn true pure love. If we remain true to our love not only for each other but to our lord there is no right or wrong way, there's only one way and that is through love and faith in our father." The room was once more silent, Ruriko had returned to her seat and Yumi wondered why the girl had not been more outspoken until she saw the woman who now stood beside Yoshino on the right wing of the stage.

"What about Sachiko-san?" Minako suddenly called out to Yumi who turned to the seated three who had tried to correctly guess the relationships of the people on stage, Yumi smiled as she turned and held her hand out for Sachiko who joined her on the stage to join hands before as one they walked and stood behind the engaged sign together, the audience cheered once more as Sachiko smiled beautifully at Yumi and Yumi smiled back.

"I never said with whom I was to wed."

* * *

Yumi sighed as she picked up a few more chairs and stacked them neatly, she wondered if today had been a success? there had been lots of congratulations to herself and achiko as well as Sei and Youko. Of course there would always be malcontents and when yumi was present for Mimori Matsunai's scathing remarks to her younger sister about correct conduct for a young lady, Mimori's comments about her sister obsession with herself and they way she chose to live her life had shocked a few of the roses new and old.

Yumi and Sachiko had simply smiled at each other, Mimori had chased after Yumi's beloved for some time trying to change her mind of her's and Yumis relationship hoping Sachiko would see her as perhaps a potential suitor. It was only after Mimori had seen the diamond engagement ring Sachiko had placed on Yumi's finger before her friends and family on Yumi's eighteenth birthday that she had finally give up the chase.

Yumi smiled down at her ring, normally it would be placed securely on her rosary she was so terrified of losing the expensive piece of jewellry during the days at school. Sachiko had laughed saying that even if she was to lose the ring she would buy another, until Yumi had looked shocked and even disgusted at the words telling Sachiko it would never be the same and the ring would simply be just that if it was brought again.

This was their ring, their bond and their love in physical form and Sachiko would never be able to replace that. The sweet kiss which had been received for her words was breath taking and Yumi enjoyed every moment of it, even with the gentle tears coming from Sachiko's eyes.

Arm's wrapped around her waist gently and Yumi smiled as she placed her hands on those before her.

"Well the cat is truly out of the bag now my love." Sachiko said with a smile as she rested her head on Yumi's and looked around at her friends and family who had come to support them on their big day, Tooru and Sayako stood still in the hall chatting with Yuuichirou and Miki laughing and joking, parents had approached them asking their opinions on their daughters choices and both families had simply said they could not be happier that both girls had found such love in each other.

Sachiko secretly hoped that the next time the same sex marital proposal was brought up for debate again, with the Ogasawara name and those today and in the future would sign just to align with them may mean they would not have to travel in 18 months to marry, but maybe they would be able to do it in their own country. Though Sachiko knew that was very unlikely.

"I love you Sachiko." Yumi said breaking Sachiko from her thoughts as Sachiko smiled and kissed Yumi softly.

"I love you too Yumi and I could never have been prouder than I was of you today, It's true. When it comes to love like ours there's never a right or wrong."

* * *

**It's my birthday :)**

**I'm 27 today [25/8/1987] (god I feel old)**

**So I wish you all a wonderful day.**

**thanks for reading**

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please, I will happily reply to PM's and questions**


End file.
